shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
X-12
X-12 (Mostly called X by the crew'')'' is the current doctor of The Green-Haired Pirates. He is one of the founding members of the crew, and only joined after their captain, Calico D. Sid, rescued him from Marine scientists who were pursuing him. X is one of the first robots commisioned to dig up and transmit data from ruins. Due to this, he serves his function as an archaeologist well. Appearance X is a small, bipedal robot that has an appearence almost identical to a Game Boy or other handheld device. This includes three buttons, a direction pad, and start and stop buttons. However, each button activates one of the different weapons built into X's body. His designation number (BM0) is printed on the side of his head, and his right hand emerges from the 0. A face composed entirely of lines and dots appears on his "screen", and can be rearranged for different expressions. When using his built-in Den Den Mushi, X's face takes the appearence of whoever is on the other end. Personality Due to being only created 5 years before the start of the story, X is a very naive being, often confusing the more subtle phrases the crew uses. If things are not given to him directly, X has a tendancy to either overthink or underthink the data, often causing him to misinterpret phrases. This has also effected his speech as well, leading him to speak in internet-meme style phrases, as the crew joking with him seems to have been the average way to speak for him. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Archaeologist Category:Robot Category:Zeon1 Category:Dream On! Category:Blue Flame Pirates